Child's Play 5- All in the Family
by LemonySnicket-II
Summary: Chucky's back, along with Tiffany and a bouncing, biting baby boy.


The crime scene buzzed with policemen and crime scene investigators. All of them swarmed over the body of a policeman they all knew and respected. It was the Chief of the Hackensack Police Dept. And his neck had been horribly mutilated with tiny bite marks. Whoever had killed him, they couldn't have done better if they had slit his throat. Officer Adams bent down beside the corpse, "Oh my God", he said in disgust, "I don't know what did this but whoever did knew what they were doing."  
  
One of the evidence obtainers came up with a horribly shred and hideous doll in his hand. He had wild red hair and his face had been stapled together. The doll was also wearing a pair of raggedy overalls that read "Good Guy" in red letters. Officer Adams looked up at the doll and shook his head, "That's no good, might as well just throw it away."  
  
The investigator nodded his head and walked back to the van, but he placed the doll inside anyway. He felt there was some importance to this doll...but what? It looked familiar, even though it was horribly disfigured. The investigator shrugged and slammed the van's doors. He walked back over to the crime scene and began to look around some more.   
  
When he arrived to the chief's mangled corpse he found another odd piece of evidence. A horribly charred and burned thing in the grass seemed to also be a doll. He picked it up and black scrapes of skin fell off. The investigator placed the doll into a plastic bag and continued to search and then another odd thing was found a very tiny baby doll. It was hardly six inches tall and it was covered in...Blood? Was that blood? He looked down at the grass and noticed little tiny splotches of skin and blood that lead to where the chief's body lay motionless. The investigator was just about to make a connection when Officer Harris came up and interrupted his chain of thought, "Hey Gardner! What the hell is that?"  
  
Officer Gardner looked down at the dolls and then back at Officer Harris, (The officious little prick), and replied, "What does it look like? It's evidence. Now if you'll excuse me I need to put it in the van." Then Gardner walked over to the van and placed the dolls in the Crime Scene vehicle and closed the door. Soon everybody was on his or her way back to the station and so were the three dolls in the back of the old black van.  
  
  
  
A heavy rain began to fall on the ground as Officer Gardner made his way back to the Hackensack police station. He could barely see a few feet in front of him but he did manage to see the shadowy figure on the side of the road.  
  
From what he could see the man was African American and stood about Five foot Six. He had curly black hair and looked strong. Reluctantly Gardner pulled the van over to the side of the road and rolled down the window. The stranger walked over. In a friendly manner Gardner said, "Hello, I'm Officer Gardner of the Hackensack Police. Can I be of assistance?"  
  
The man smiled and offered a hand replying, "Francois Devereaux, nice to meet you." He shielded his eyes from the rain and continued, "You see, I'm very good friends with the chief of police up here and when I heard what happened to him. I hurried up to see how he was." The look on Gardner's face spoke a thousand words and the man looked at him solemnly and said, "He's dead isn't he?"  
  
Gardner looked at this man and tried to figure out where he was from. Surely the news hadn't spread that far and besides Francois had an accent that Gardner had never heard before. He was almost certain it was French though, or some distant form of it. He looked at the man and said, "Yeah, but I don't think you'd wanna see the corpse anyway. It was pretty mangled."  
  
Francois looked at him and then curiously asked, "How did he die?"  
  
Gardner's face looked into confusion and he uttered, "I'm not allowed to release that information."  
  
The stranger looked at him and said, "Were there any odd kinds of evidence taken from the scene?"  
  
Was this man psychic? Gardner thought of the dolls in the back of the van but shut them from memory. "No, just the usual. Listen, I really can't tell you anymore. Is that all you need?"  
  
"Well", the man said in his distant French accent, " If you wouldn't mind I would really appreciate a ride to the station. I can catch a cab from there." He looked around the streets. "There aren't any taxis around here for miles."  
  
Gardner thought about it and then assured himself there was no harm in taking him as far as the station. "Hop in", he said. Francois Devereaux positioned himself into the passenger's seat and the two began the last ride of Officer Gardner's life.  
  
"So is it interesting inspecting the evidence of crime scenes?" Francois asked Officer Gardner as they rode down the road.  
  
"It's ok", he replied, "As a matter of fact I'm taking a load of all the evidence from the crime scene where the chief was found to the station right now."  
  
"Really?" Francois asked.  
  
Gardner realized he has said too much and just uttered a "Yeah" and continued to drive silently  
  
Francois reached down into his sock and pulled out a small handle. He looked awkwardly out the window and said, "Oh my God! What is that!"  
  
Gardner turned his head around and looked saying, "What? Where?"  
Francois looked at his neck and held the handle slowly up to the thick part of Officer Gardner's neck. "Just keep looking" Francois reassured him. He took his finger and placed it on top of a silver button and with an evil grin pressed the button.   
  
A blade burst through the other side of Gardner's throat and he gagged and gurgled as blood spewed out of his mouth. Francois laughed evilly and opened the door to the back of the van and saw the dolls lying there motionless. He yelled out, "My God Charles! What the hell have they done to you?!"   
  
He looked over and saw the burned corpse of the girl doll and the tiny baby beside her. He put them in a garbage back that contained a pistol and bullet casings and walked around the van to where he had parked his car. On the way by he noticed Gardner with the knife stuck in his throat. Francois placed the bag down and exclaimed, "I almost forgot something!" and he yanked the bloody knife out of Gardner's throat and he walked down the rainy street with a plastic garbage bag in one hand and a bloody switchblade knife in the other.   
  
He looked down at the bag and said cynically, "It's gonna be like old times Charles. Just like old times!" 


End file.
